


Discoveries

by refusetoshine



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Star Trek: TNG Reboot Novels, Star Trek: Titan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/refusetoshine/pseuds/refusetoshine
Summary: Deanna and Beverly both make the same discovery.
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Jean-Luc Picard, William Riker/Deanna Troi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on the Star Trek: TNG reboot novels and the Star Trek: Titan novels. I saw that both Natasha Riker-Troi and Rene Jacques Robert Francois Picard were born in the same year and I got this idea. The timeline has been fudged a bit however.
> 
> This was originally posted over on [Froday Flash Fiction Challenge](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/) on Dreamwidth as part of an Amnesty challenge. The prompt I chose was "Mother".

The morning had started off as typical as could be. Deanna was sharing breakfast with Will in their quarters aboard the _Titan_. They were headed on a tense diplomatic mission and Deanna opened her empathic senses to try and soothe her husband’s chaotic mind when she felt another mind making itself known. The emotions it was projecting were simple but strong. 

Through the link that she and Will shared as _imzadi_ , he felt the new presence as well. No words were spoken between husband and wife, but both were aware of what this presence meant. With a grin as wide as the Grand Canyon, Will reached for his wife and pulled her into an embrace. Deanna cried tears of joy.

Her previous experience of motherhood had caused damage that would make the conception of another child extremely unlikely. However, with the revelation this morning, it seemed that the treatment given by the Caeliar had been successful. For their intervention, Deanna was eternally grateful.

The happy couple reluctantly pulled away from each other and headed out of their quarters towards the meeting room where the rest of the senior staff was gathering. Deanna tried to keep a professional demeanor, but she couldn’t help but let her happiness show. She knew that Will was going through the same struggle.

\--

In another part of the Alpha Quadrant, another Captain’s wife was having a similar revelation. Beverly wasn’t Betazoid, so there was no emotional revelation. Instead, the ever-scientific Doctor had run the scan after having an atypical reaction to the breakfast that Jean-Luc had prepared for them. Her tricorder had never lied to her before and Beverly didn’t want to believe it was starting to now.

There was no denying the results. Inside of her was a new life and for the most part, she was ecstatic. For so long, Beverly had wanted to share this experience with Jean-Luc. Despite his hesitations towards children, she’d always believed that the ever-so stoic Captain of the _Enterprise_ would be a great father. His treatment of Wesley proved that to her.

The other part of Beverly was fearful. She was already a mother, but her pregnancy with Wesley had been over thirty years ago. The many advances in technology in the 24th century had greatly improved the outcomes of pregnancies in older women, but as a doctor, Beverly understood there were still risks. 

A knock sounded on the bathroom door. Having run her scan and overcome the wave of nausea, she opened the door to reveal her rather worried husband. He was looking down towards her abdomen and she realized she was subconsciously protecting her stomach. Taking one of Jean-Luc’s hands in her free one, she placed his hand over the one resting on her stomach and looked up expectantly. She watched as he processed her silent message with his expression changing from one of confusion to one of pure unadulterated joy.


End file.
